There are only a relatively few pediculicides which are commercially available today. The most popular pediculicidal toxicants are Lindane (gamma benzene hexachloride), Malathion [(S-1,2-dicarbethoxyethyl)-O,O-dimethyl phosphorodithioate], synergized pyrethrins and Cuprex (a combination of tetrahydronaphthalene, copper oleate and acetone, the acetone not asserted to be active). Because of increased concern about the overall safety of some of the known ectoparasitic toxicants, the search for new, safe and effective pediculicides has intensified recently.
Many species of insects encase their ova in protective sheaths which are impregnable to most toxicants. The "gestation" period of the egg is often relatively long in comparison to the life cycle of the adult forms. Thus, an agent effective only against adults must persist for the lifetime of the developing ovum or must be re-applied as successive hatching occur.
None of the pediculicidal toxicants in commercial use contribute to product performance, but must be supported by extraneous components for emulsifying, foaming or cleansing purposes.
Bordenca (U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,011) teaches that .beta.-dialkylaminoalkyl ethers and thioethers of terpene alcohols are insecticidal or insectifugal to poultry lice.
It has now been found that lower alkanol N-substituted fatty acid amides exhibit pediculicidal and/or ovicidal activity. These compounds are known materials and have heretofore been used in shampoo formulations at concentrations of about 5% as conditioning agents and foaming agents.
It is the object of this invention to provide new safe and effective toxicants for lice and their ova. It is a further object of this invention to provide insect toxicants which have intrinsic emulsifying, foaming and cleansing properties. These may be used alone as primary active ingredients, or in combination with other toxicants where the alkanolamides contribute insecticidal power while providing valuable secondary properties to the compositions. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.